Alvarez Empire
The Alvarez Empire is a nation located in Nord America which borders the Eggman Empire and the Monroe Republic which are south of the Nation making Alvarez the Northern Most Nation of Nord America. Government The state of the current regime is a Totalitarian Royal/Military Dictatorship, ruled and overseen by Emperor Spriggan. The current form of the empire was created from the union of 730 Guilds of the continent, who have all merged together into a singular military force.14 Similar to any empire it is an autocracy, and as such, the Emperor's word is law. The empire can even exercise their authority on smaller territories that are not under their control such as Caracole Island.15 The Empire seems to be able to function normally despite the constant absence of its' Emperor, who departed Alvarez for some time before returning. The Emperor employed a personal guard, composed of the twelve strongest Mages of the continent, known as the Spriggan 12. Military Because Alvarez is a massive militaristic empire, they possess humongous armies that their numbers extends above 2,300,000 strong. It is noted that the soldiers are well trained and have magic power that is nothing to take lightly, even a small fraction of the total force is a menace on its own. Emperor Spriggan is not the only commanding officer of these armed forces, as he possesses his own elite group of powerful Mages: the Spriggan 12. Composed of twelve elite Mages with strength comparable to of the level with Ishgar's strongest Mage, God Serena, they are willingly able to lead his armies to war as well. In Alvarez, August and Irene are reputed—this according to Brandish—to be the strongest in not just Alvarez, but in the entire world; both noted in the country as a "disaster" and "scourge" respectively. Larcade, the thirds strongest member of the 12 and a Books of Zeref, is someone who also possess magnificent Magic Power and wields an oddly dangerous magic called Pleasure that Mavis was shown to be terrifed of. Acknowledgment of this fear lead Zeref to inform her that Larcade is Alvarez's "secret weapon", being reputed as someone who can even challenge Acnologia himself. Army The Army consists of Mages, Witches and Wizards whom are all Humans, Elves, Dwarves, Werewolves, Trollocs, Yetis, Mobians, Koopas, Bugbears and Machias (a machine-like race with magical abilities). The Army has mages but also retains a army of Jade Robot Golems which serve the Imperial Guard. Infantry The Infantry is mainly Ninja Mages from 730 Guilds with hordes of Werewolves, Trollocs, Yetis and Bugbears with Barbarian Mercenaries. Artillery They are also equipped with many high powered guns and artillery that can serve for both bombardments and anti-air defenses Navy Unsurprisingly, the Empire possesses several warships which are capable of traveling through the sea. These are large enough to carry large troops, from hundreds to thousands, as well as minor vehicles and weapons. The ships generally are very large and have a black scheme to them, their mast sustain either two or three large white veils with the Empire's symbol printed on it. At the top of each mast, there is a black banner with the Alvarez symbol. The larger ships tend to have two masts. Some of them also serve to attack, having many cannons in their sides. Air Force They have an Air Force with some ships specifically designed as command ships for the Spriggan 12 that fly in the air. They also serve as carriers that holds numerous troops ranging from hundreds to thousands, even for the purpose of air assaults. Culture In Alvarez, they have their own unique card game called "Regenca"; Minister Yajeel stated the key to the game is to not let one's "Goddess" fall into enemy's hands.16 Various material highly regarded in Ishgar are rurally unknown in Alvarez (i.e. eastern reading literature such as Sorcerer Magazine aren't available or accessible in Alvarez) but they are known to have their own magazines providers; likewise gaming circuits such as the Grand Magic Games are also unknown to their people.17 Fashion apparel for women are widely recognized that they have a more bare and suggestive connotation, instead of the norm of a clothed and an unrevealing aspect towards it.18 It is also noted that Alvarez born women do not have big round eyes unlike Ishgarian women.19 In Alakitasia, there are stated legends that the month of August is revered as the month of natural disasters, so the citizens tend to live a more upright and law-abiding lifestyle during its duration.20 Alvarez also celebrates the holiday called Respect for the Aged Day (敬老の日 Keirō no Hi) on which it is a day, held in the month of September, where the elderly are honored and revered.21 The citizens of Alvarez glorify and praise Zeref with great admiration and love as their emperor.22 Some, if not apparently most or all, of the Spriggan 12 appear to have knowledge of Zeref's past, such as his real name, his relationship with Mavis Vermillion, and his future plans, thus showing a great level of trust between them. Magic Magic is Definitely legal. Spook No Spooks at all Witch Clans The Empire consists of the Spriggian 12 and 730 Guilds of the continent, who have all merged together into a singular military force. Membership Leadership * Zeref Dragneel - Emperor-Generalissimo * August Dragneel - President of the Privy Council * Jonah Jordt - Prime Minister * Yajeel Raml - Foreign Minister * Connor Damadd - Armament Minister * Narai Shinri - Minister of Security * Robin Ruby - Minister of Intelligence Military * Invel Yura - Chief of Staff * God Serena - Warlord of Army * Alden Cuthbert - Admiral of Navy * Adolfo Wardo - Air Marshall * Spriggian 12 - Captains of the Guards ** Bloodman - Knight ** Brandish μ - Knight ** Dimaria Yesta - Knight ** Flora Corolla - Knight ** Hestia Svarog - Knight ** Irene Belserion - Knight ** Jacob Lessio - Knight ** Larcade Dragneel - Knight ** Mary Hughes - Knight ** Neinhart - Knight ** Terence IV - Knight ** Wall Eehto - Knight Category:Nations in North America Category:Empires Category:Magic Nations